Chain story disease
by Karenin-Akbash-07
Summary: The story spreads itself like a virus, contamining the mobs on its way. It goes on and on, leaving a bloody trail behind...both real and imaginary. This is just one more infected on the verge of death... (One-shot)


The room was quite dark were they were, only a couple redstone torches illuminated the place. The impatient creeper said that it was necessary to "add more suspense". His zombie friend didn't agree so much.  
The creeper and the zombie had been friends for years, and none of them knew exactly why, they were opposites. The creeper, called Seek was quite a lunatic loner who took pleasure creating stories and imagining demented scenes to creep other mobs and humans out. The zombie, called First, was a lot more outgoing and didn't appreciate the ideas that his friend had.  
Seek couldn't write due to his pawns, obviously not made for that, and so, he depended on First to write down all of his ideas and today, that is what they were doing. It had been half hour since First had started writing down his friends idea, trying to keep up with his excited, fast speech.

"_ I looked around, my heart beat-_"  
"Calm down...Uuugh, I am not that fast..."  
"Oh, damn it! I was getting into a good part! Write faster!"  
"I am doing you a favor, remember?... There, you can continue now."  
The creeper was walking in circles at a fast pace, practically jumping around, wanting to get as submerged on his little fantasy world as he could. He continued his story.

_I looked around, my heart beating each time faster. As soon as the one by my side was gone, it would be my turn. My turn in that room... I tried to escape, but it was hopeless. My neck was tied to the wall and each of my pawns was pinned to the ground with chains, the same chains made out of fire used to make armors.  
The other ones around me cried and begged to be freed. All of them except the unconscious enderman by my side. He would be the next and even being an enderman, blessed with the ability of teleporting, he wouldn't have a chance to escape.  
I- _

"Ok, Ok, stop now...Uhhh...Blessing with..."  
"I said _blessed_! Not Blessing!"  
"Don't freaking scream, Seek. And...I am done. You can go on"

_ I couldn't hold it. I started to cry. This was way worse than any death I had experimented before. The fact you know it is coming, the promise of endless torture...It was not right, and I couldn't help but to ask "Why?"  
Finally, he walked in. Dressed in red and black, like some sort of twisted God that wants to be better than everybody by embracing something called "darkness" that does not exist in Minecraftia. By his side, a child dressed in white, now with blood all over her, and other things that I didn't know what they were. The child merrily walked towards their next victim, the enderman. I guess that I will call him D. The fourth letter, the fourth vic-_

"Haha, very funny. I bet you were going to call him Fourth and get me in there..."  
"Well, yeah...But I realized that you would be too much of a wimp and would commit suicide on the place of the real character, hehe ssss"  
"I hate you...And go on"

_The fourth victim. I closed my eyes and started to pray to Notch and Herobrine. I was the next, the letter E... I was scared, so scared...So scared...From the other room I could hear the screams from victim D. I could imagine what was happening, but I didn't want to. I knew that whatever was happening to him would happen a million times worse to me. My only hope was to explode my way out... But how, when the walls and floor are obsidian? How, when they reset my spawn here? My only hope was to kill them and hit the walls with my head until it broke and if it didn't break...I would be damned to stay here forever and ever... Either way, I would have to wait for them before doing anything, and that is what was killing me inside. The possibility of failing...and dying...forever.  
It took a long time, but finally, the man and his daughter appeared again. The mob by my side, a sad looking zombie, F, screamed in fear, or tried to. Our mouths were covered with woolen pieces of fabrics.  
The girl came next to me and in that moment, my heart stopped. She was carrying a mod item, a syringe. Without even giving me time to try to explode, she made a stabbing motion, I tried to scream, but it was too late. The liquid in the syringe was already making affect. I felt weird and empty. I couldn't explode anymore. I couldn't even move anymore...  
She cute the rope tying my neck and I fell to the ground. I wouldn't escape...I couldn't escape...I couldn't...  
The girl dragged me to the room._

"There, I will give you a time to write! Hehe, now the real fun will begin! First person torture, ssss!"  
"Don't make it too gross, most don't like it..."  
"Are you kidding? Humans LOVE it!"  
"Killing mobs, yes. Cutting them up? No. You know most are children..."  
"Don't be boring, First...Anyway..."

_As the door opened, I saw the worst image of my life...Everything. Everything that had hours ago been four living mobs scaterred on the ground in a red, green and yellow mess. It wasn't gross...It was plain disturbing and twisted. I couldn't even look at it...Then it hit me. Soon, I would be scattered on the ground like that too.  
Looking around I found a container full of water, now red. They had probably thrown D in there before or even after gutting him...  
The girl put me in a table and left. I waited five minutes...And the man appeared with a diamond sword.  
You know what is worse than being stabbed to death? Is to be sliced open and not be able to move or hiss. And then... The sensation of something being taken away from you. And you look down to see...A hand taking out a part of you. And pulling it, while blood splatters everywhere. I cried and made gurgling sounds, unable even to move my tongue. I wished it was ove-_

"I give up! That is just wrong! Ask me to do this when you get saner ideas..."  
"You don't understand, do you?"  
"Understand what? Your sick imagination?"  
"It is beautiful. It is the sick and gross contrasted with the helplessness and innocence!"  
"Innocence the Nether! You just want a excuse to write those fucked up stories!"  
"Just keep writing, will you?"  
"YOU write it! I am sick of it. The other day I had to DRAW for you. YOu know how bad it is?"  
"You are a pussy, that is the problem!"  
"You know what? I am OUT."

The zombie got up from the chair, throwing the papers in the ground. Seek sat in the ground, hissing loudly.  
"I hate you."  
First walked off the house, leaving Seek alone with his papers.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Seek stood the whole night up. He didn't care if First was mad. All he wanted was to finish the story. Seek was crazy, obsessed. He never left a project without finishing it, no matter what is took. He repeated his story to himself over and over, crying sometimes and looking at the written papers sadly.  
First didn't come back that morning. He didn't come back the whole week, in fact. And neither did Seek leave the house.  
"It isn't my fault I can't hold a pencil...I write it..."  
The creeper was hungry, thirsty and tired by the end of the week. But he didn't leave. He had to finish what he had started, he had to.  
And so, he had an idea.

_ I wanted it to be over once for all, even if that meant death. Death was better...Much better...A pair of scissors. I cried more as he cut whatever he was holding out of me. The pain for a moment overpowered the medication and let me let out a faint scream, a high pitched hiss of pain. In a moment, the child came next to me with another syringe and gave me more of the liquid.  
I don't know how much time it took for him to be done taking out pieces of me. All that I know is that in the moment he stopped doing it, he decided to cut me. And there, slicing, slicing, slicing until I was on the border of unconsciousness due to the loss of blood. Another syringe, full of something else and I was wide awake again. They didn't want to loose me, did they?  
I was like a toy to them. In some point, I just closed my eyes. I didn't want to watch as my body became just an opened up carcass. Eventually, all the pain merged into the same pain, the whole reality became pain and nothing else. Eventually, I stopped crying.  
At least until the went for the final place. My head. First, eyelids. Cutting them off, just so I could see. All of the pain until now, all of the panic, all of the fear was nothing compared to when I felt the blade against my eye. I could see now, and the first thing I saw was the man...and the child, holding a part of me, smiling with perverse intentions. She took whatever she was holding, whatever piece of me and started to chew on it. I threw up, kind of. I couldn't open my mouth. I had swallow everything back...And with that, the blade on the man's hand slipped into my other eye. I moved around involuntarily, which made the girl drop what I think that was just flesh to get another syringe. Not one, but two. To paralyze and to avoid my death.  
The man apparently liked my reaction...He dug and dug there with the sword, even holding it by the middle of the blade to have more control. And all while I couldn't move.  
My sight eventually became nothing in one side and pure red in the other. And they continued to play with my head, opening and deforming it like with the rest...  
In the end, the stopped. And the child spoke, in her girlish voice.  
"Thank you, mister creeper~ Now we know the injection works. Who would say that mixing slowness potion, weakness potion and zombie meat would result into a so good paralyzing! And sure a weakness potion with a healing potion help to make you stay awake...Oh well, it is time to let you go...Bye bye, mister Creeper! Daddy says so too~"  
The last injection, not harsh and brutal, not meant to stab...No, it was a gesture of pity. Never before I felt so...relaxed...The pain dissolved away and soon...I couldn't...think...I...Am...gone..._

"Now for our next victim, daddy!"  
The man didn't answer and started to finish tearing apart what was left from the creeper. The child giggled and grabbed a piece of meat to chew on, like most players liked to do when no furnace was around. 

Seek giggled like crazy by now. It was done, his master piece. He had done it. But everything...came with a price...right? Many whispers started around him, almost engulfing him. There was nothing could do to stop them now.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

First knocked at his friends house. He wanted to say sorry for everything he had done last week, he wanted to say that he had been inconsiderate at not considering how vital those stories were for him, how they were the last thing that kept him sane, that kept the monsters and illusions as that. Illusions.  
No one replied, the zombie tried again, same results. The house was completely silent, a very bad sign. First feared the worse.  
The zombie broke down the wooden door. His heart froze in the moment he stepped inside.  
The walls were covered in text, as well as the ground. A part was written with ink, and the rest had been roughly carved on them.  
Seek was there, giggling in the way of the creepers, with small hisses. He was sat in the middle of the room, looking down. The zombie froze. It was too late to help him.  
The creeper looked up. He looked terrified.  
"H-help..."  
First couldn't even move. Seek was beyond his help now. It is impossible to protect someone from something that does not exist. His best friend had drowned in imagination and now he couldn't escape the fantasy world he had created for himself.  
"They don't exist, Seek...They just don't...Nothing exists..."  
The creeper started crying as some invisible force compressed it's neck.  
"Fff...First...You...Hide...aaaaaaaaaaaaa...and...t-t-t...then...yoooooooooooooouu...seek..."  
First closed his eyes. Of course he would say that...Of course... The zombie heard while his friend screamed and tried to escape his own creatures as they piled up on top of him, opened and ate him, making the poor creature feel pain as if it was real.  
Eventually, the sounds stopped. First turned around and closed the door without even looking inside. He made his way back home trembling, haunted by what he had saw and heard...His best friend was now gone...And all because he couldn't handle a text...

The only thing worse than seeing someone made in pieces to die...Is too see they just fine, but having went through the same pain and agony.

**That night, First grabbed an empty book and some ink. He had just had an idea that needed to write down...About an enderman afraid of the dark and how its fear led to the most disgusting and painful things...**


End file.
